Poison Life
by insaincat
Summary: Lovino has a cursed life. His breath being poisonous to the people around him, and his brother loving someone other than him, his life feels like it just isnt worth it. But when a strange man comes into his life, he starts to understand his curse more. Will update summery later. Warning: ships, bad language, and slight nudity.
1. Chapter 1

Being suffocated with the yellow gas makes the lights seem to slowly die. Remembering the numbness crawl from the tip of my toes to envelope my legs. No longer being able to feel my lower half, I force myself to sit down, only being able to move my knees. The air was starting to thin out, so in spite of the knowing that that the yellow gas was still in the room, I start to take larger breaths of air. It didn't do anything, besides start the numbness in my fingers. As the numb feeling crept up my hands, I realized I could no longer move any part of my legs. It became harder to breath.

Being afraid and knowing that this was probably not normal or a good thing, I desperately try to call for my mother. Hoping, praying that she would reply. No one replied. I tried again, once again getting no reply. My arms now felt numb, and I could feel it working its way up my hips and to my chest. I call louder, getting more desperate by the second. My lungs and throat became tight, I was gasping for breaths as I start to hear myself wheeze. And it started to heart, I started panicking, for now I was aware that I was going to die. And as a final act to try and live, I fill my lungs with the remaining air and scream, and still no reply. Having no air left, I slip into a coma.

"Your dumb."

"I'm not dumb."

"Then you're on drugs."

Feliciano threw his arms up, his hands flying to the side, meaning he gave up. Lovino, feeling proud of his victory, blows smoke into Feliciano's face, who starts coughing. "Fratello, stop." he coughed.

"Why does it bother you? You smoke." Lovino once again blew smoke into his brother's face.

"Its from your mouth." He said, trying to wave the smoke off with his hands.

"Well it shouldn't. I mean, we made out once after all, you and me. I still remember your slick tongue and your soft and fragile di-" "FRATELLO!" Feliciano cut in, his face bright red. Lovino gave a hoarse laugh.

"I was drunk! And you pinky swore me you wouldn't speak of it!" Lovino laugh harder.

Lovino's laugh was harsh and rash. He sounded like he was ill to most, but Feliciano knew it was one of the prices his brother had to pay in order to live. Lovino couldn't sing either, and his voice was slowly going too. It used to hurt to laugh, but now it only hurts for him to sing. That was the price of living.

Feliciano, still flustered, waved his elder brother off. "Im going out with Gilbert tonight, so you'll have to cook for yourself or something." Lovino's laugh died off once Feliciano said 'Gilbert'.

"I thought you were going to break it off with him." Lovino folded his arms. He didn't like Gilbert, or his brother. Gilbert was too loud and hurt his ears. That and he was taking his brother away from him.

"Si.. well… I know his behavior was inexcusable last month, but he had a really good reason…" Feliciano wrapped his arms around himself and swayed around, having a distant dreamy look in his eyes. He sighed softly. Lovino felt his heart clench in pain. He loved seeing his brother like this. If only it was for him.

"Hell yeah, his behavior was inexcusable! You shouldn't even be with him for what he did. That idiot cant tell a scorpion from a flower! Si dovrebbe essere con qualcuno migliore（You should be with someone better)." Lovino shouted angrily at his brother, who did not respond to him. 'You deserve much more. You deserve the world, after putting up with me all these years.' he heard himself say in the darkest parts in his mind.

Feliciano kept swaying, his dreamy look never hinting at leaving, then he whispered something very faint so that Lovino could only hear slightly. "Ha proposto (He proposed)." Feliciano cupped his own cheeks and began squealing like a One Direction fan. Lovino's heart squeezed and his face became hot with anger, sadness, and disappointment. But why should he be disappointed? He knew it was never going to work out from the beginning. So why? Did he get his hopes up when his brother and Gilbert were fighting? Like he had a chance? AS IF. His brother would never love him like how he loved Feliciano. Besides, he was already doing a sin by loving a brother like this. God looked down on people like him. Many called people like him rapist. He had heard that name to many times. Feliciano's love was never for him. And he knew it would never be.

"What the fuck ever. He's no good for you, and you know it! You'd be better off without him!" Lovino spat.

Feliciano frowned, "You're jealous." The younger italian's frown turn into an evil little smile. "You're jealous" he sang. "Your just jealous because Antonio never got to ask you out and he was the only one that was going to ever ask you out! And you know it too. Maybe if you were nicer to people and stopped blowing them off, maybe you would have someone to love by now!"

Lovino's face grew hotter. "Dont you dare bring Antonio into this. He has nothing to do with us anymore." Lovino snapped at him.

"I won't if you stop dissing our relationship" Feliciano snapped back.

Lovino glared at his brother, but kept his mouth shut. It hurt him to remember his only good friend leaving him without saying a word.

"Listen, fratello." Feliciano said, calming himself. "You dont have to approve of our relationship. But I do want you to know what may be happening. You're my brother. My only brother, and my only family. I dont want to keep you in the dark, ever. We promised each other that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. And being engaged to Gilbert is one that I most definitely do not want to keep from you. There is no reason to not approve, but I don't see any reason for you to hate, or keep me for your self."

Feliciano's words echoed through his head, repeating over and over. It hurt so bad. He wanted to keep his brother for himself, but he knew he couldn't. Feliciano was a grown adult now. There was no reason for him to stay. Despite knowing that, he waited for his brother to come home that night. Come home… Smiling or crying… To him, it didn't matter. Only that he had come back home. Lovino stayed up well into the night until 5 o'clock, when he knew that this… He… was no longer Feliciano's home. His home was not with him. Not anymore.

"I'm so foolish, selfish, and disgusting. I should have taken Antonio up on his offer. If I did that, maybe he wouldn't have…" Just as Lovino paused, talking to himself, the power went out. "For fucks sake." He groaned, leaving the living room in search of a flashlight. It was nearly pitch black. The only light was from the moon, the stars, and the small cars passing by the window. Even with that light, was it still very hard to see.

Just as he found his flashlight, Lovino heard a knock on the door. "Hold on." He yelled as he flicked on the light. He squinted his eyes at the sudden exposure of light. He heard the knock again, this time sounding heavier than before.

Who the fuck was that? No one comes this late at night? Sales man? Lol. Mafia? Already payed off a lifetime's supply for both Feliciano and him. Police? Possibly.

Maybe Feliciano had returned and forgot his keys..?

Someone knocked on the door again, though it sounded as if someone was slamming a head on the door. Did that make his skin crawl? Nope. He's heard and seen worse many times.


	2. Hiatus Note

Sooo... Im going on Hiatus. If you check all my other works here, it will say the same thing as this.

Im very uncomfortable with my writing level at this moment and dont really want to continue posting until I feel it's right. I also wont be posting anything besides short stories in general. You probibly wont see anything for these fics until next year at best. That and I dont have any writing classes until next semester.

What am I planning on doing? Well, for starters, get better at grammar. But thats not all. Im not planning on posting a lick of anything untill I get at least a few chapters ahead That way I'll have a posting schedule for you all to look forward too, instead of dragging you on like this. I also wont be posting, or starting, any new project fics until at least one is completed. I dont want to start too many like I already have and never finish them. But dont worry! I will finish them. Im not one for dropping posted work unless its art.

If I have any more good fic ideas, i'll write them down as prompts for if I do finish a fic and want to start another, which is unlikely.

Once I finish all the fics posted now, I'll only post a fic with a schedule if the fic its self is nearly, or is, completed in my docs.

Short stories will only be posted if they are finished as well. If they have more than one chapter (Max of 5), I will post it with a weekly schedule after it has been edited by my editors. I am planning on posting a few short stories soon, so it wont be as if my whole account went on hiatus. There will still be work, but not from the bigger works. I'm also trying to downsize my story into 20-30 chapters, even if it means making the chapters themselves longer. Im sure you wouldn't mind that anyways. Means more content for you in a shorter amount of time.

Anyways, im sorry for the inconvenience. I know some of you look forward to the next chapter of this fic. Just know I wont be stopping it all together. Just know its going to be re-written and worked on to give you the best possible writings I can muster. I want to show you what I see with my writing, and I hope that when I do start doing updates again, you will be able to see it.

Sorry again and I hope you have a lovely day!

~InsainCat Productions

-UncleAuntieFeli


End file.
